The Brennan Mansion
by I Need A Life
Summary: Ron and Harry decide to visit an old mansion believed to be haunted
1. Default Chapter

**The Brennan Mansion**

**The Disclaimer....I do not own the lovely characters of Harry Potter. The lovely JK Rowling does. I do, however, own the plot of this story and the new character, Brooke McGill. My twisted mind decided it might be fun to write a haunted house story involving Ron and Harry. Yeah, I know, I'm weird.**

* * *

**Chapter One**

"Look at this" Harry Potter said, thrusting a piece of paper into the fists of his best friend, Ron Weasley. The men were at Ron's small home in Muggle London one Saturday afternoon. Both of them were off from work and trying to think of something to do. They were having difficulties trying to find something to do that they haven't done before. Only 19 years old, the boys had just recently graduated from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Many things, including Quidditch came to mind, but they wanted to do something they haven't done before. It wasn't as easy at it sounded. Until Harry handed Ron the piece of paper he found with all the other pieces of paper which were cluttering Ron's bedroom. 

Ron took the paper from Harry and read it out loud. "The Brennan Mansion. Come and experience the frightful adventure of the Brennen Mansion. The first three guests who show up will be the chosen three who get this once in a life-time experience...Starts 5PM on Saturday, June 13 and ends at 12PM on Sunday, June 14...Hurry so you don't miss it!"...Ron stared at the paper for a moment. "What do you think it is?" 

Harry shrugged. "I'm not sure, but it said 'frightful adventure'. Caught my eye. It will give us something to do today" 

"So, it's supposed to be some spooky fun house type thing?" Ron asked. "Look, it says 'Starts 5PM on Saturday, June 13 and ends at 12PM on Sunday, June 14'. Does that mean we have to stay all night?" 

"Seems like it" Harry said. "Want to try it?" 

"I don't know" Ron said slowly. 

Harry threw his hands in the air. "Look, Ron, we've, and yes, that includes you, fought Voldemort. How scary could anyone else be?" Harry was glad that Ron no longer flinched everything he heard Voldemort's name. 

Ron hesitated. Harry rolled his eyes. "Come on, Ron. What else is there to do today? And you can't tell me your not a bit curious about it? And it says here that only three people are chosen which means we have to get there early" 

"I guess we could" Ron said, though reluctantly. He wasn't exactly frightened to go, a bit nervous, yes. He liked to know what he was getting into. This flier didn't explain as much as he'd have liked. 

Harry punched the air with his fists. "All right!" 

"You want to go that bad, huh?" Ron asked him. Even though he was still reluctant, he would be with Harry. 

The fun house starts at 5pm and it was only noon. Harry wanted to get there by 3, so they'd have a better shot at being chosen. Ron still preferred not going at all. But at 3pm on the dot, the boys were walking up towards the huge mansion. 

It was in nice condition. Either someone lived in it or it just had nice caretakers. The mansion was three stories high with a balcony on the second story and the third story that wrapped itself all the way around the house. Ron had never seen a bigger house in his life. Neither had Harry, who was staring at the house with his eyes wide. 

The the front door of the house was a young girl, who was around their age, and an older woman, probably around Ron's mother's age. The woman had a clipboard in her hands. She smiled as Ron and Harry walked up. "You boys here for the adventure?" 

"I guess we are" Ron said dully. Harry poked him in the ribs. 

"Well then." The woman said. "We've got our three adventurers. My name is Olivia Caldwell. I'll be your tour guide until 9pm" 

"Who is going to be our tour guide after 9?" Ron asked, staring nonchalantly at the girl standing by the door. 

Olivia Caldwell smile had never left her face. "No one. You'll be on your own until 8 the next morning. I'll be back then" 

"On our own?" Harry asked her, though he didn't sound nervous. He sounded excited. 

Olivia nodded. "Yes, you'll be fine. Well, since we've got just under two hours until the adventure begins, why don't you three get to know each other better?" With that, she walked into the house and closed the door behind her. Ron could hear the lock being turned. 

Ron looked back at the girl. She was pretty, but she was wearing clothes he had never seen anyone wear before. He had seen pictures of girls wearing those dresses, like the one she had on, back in the 1800's, when he was researching stuff in a library near his house. 

Harry stuck out his hand towards her. "Hi, I'm Harry Potter" 

She smiled and shook his hand. "Brooke McGill" She turned to Ron with her hand outstretched "You are?" 

"Oh" Ron said, taking her hand. "My name is Ron Weasley. Umm, interesting dress you're wearing" 

She giggled shyly. "Yeah. My mum and friends think I'm insane. I love old fashioned dresses. It's all I'll wear. It's really hard to buy my clothes, of course, since no one wears them anymore, so I make my own" 

The three of them stood around and talked amongst themselves until Olivia opened the door and smiled. "It's time to begin the fun" 

* * *

Chapter Two up soon 

* * *


	2. Chapter Two

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter...I don't even own Ron....poor me....also, this chapter won't be very long probably. I apologize for that 

**The Brennan Mansion**

**Chapter Two**

Olivia opened the front door for them so they could enter. As soon as Ron stepped into the massive foyer, he stopped short with his mouth hanging open. If the outside was nice, it was nothing compared to the foyer. There was a beautiful persian rug which covered the shiny hardwood floor, many crystal chandeliers hung on the ceiling, expensive paintings and other various artwork adorned the walls, statues lined the walls and even a marble fireplace, which didn't have a fire blazing. Ron had never been in a house like this before. 

"It actually didn't look like this when the Brennan's lived here back in 1887" Olivia said. "It was a nice house, but the current owners fixed it up with more modern day furnishings" 

"Who are the owners?" Harry asked. 

Olivia opened her mouth to speak, but Brooke beat her to the answer. "I'm not sure of their names, but they are relatives of the Brennan's" 

Olivia smiled. "That's correct. How did you know that?" 

"I'm absolutely obsessed with the story of the Brennan family" Brooke said. "I've read everything about them" 

Ron couldn't help but feel a twinge of annoyance at that. Brooke had sounded a bit like Hermione when she said 'I've read everything about them' in that same haughty voice. Ron absolutely loved Hermione, but she did tend to get on his nervous occassionally, like twice a day. 

Olivia turned to Ron and Harry. "What about you two? Have you heard the story of the Brennan Mansion?" 

Ron and Harry both shook their heads. 

"Well, let me give you a quick rundown of the story before we begin the tour. It will only take a few minutes" Olivia said. "Richard and Jan Brennan bought this house, shortly after they married in 1867. They were a wealthy and well liked young couple. Within the following years, they had six children, four girls and two boys. McKenna was born first, in 1869, followed by David, Sophia, Amy, Jack and Renee. They all grew up happy and healthy, or so they thought. But one day, David, when he was 16, murdered them all in their sleep, beheading them up with an axe, then killed himself. Jack was the only one who survived. He was only ten at the time, and the only reason he had survived was because he wasn't in the house at the time. The owners of this house are Jack's great grandchildren" 

Olivia paused then continued. "To this day, the ghosts of the murdered, and David, even, roam around the halls of the house. Witnesses have seen them all, except for McKenna. We believe that McKenna didn't remain as a spirit. We started giving these tours of the house ten years ago. Not one person, not one, has stayed the whole night, running out in the middle of the night, claiming it was too scary to stay" 

Ron's eyes went wide and he paled. He as used to ghosts. Back at Hogwarts, there had been several ghosts, but they didn't sound anything like this. 

Olivia went on. "You won't be seeing any pictures of the Brennan family. The owners had them all well hidden when the tours started. So.." she trailed off and clapped her hands. "Are you three ready for the tour?" 

Harry nodded, Brooke practically shouted "Yes!", but Ron wanted to run outside and never come back. If he was this frightened already, he didn't know if he'd last the night as well. He'd probably run out like all the others. 

"Alright then, let's go" Olivia smiled and opened the door which led to the living room. Ron seized the arm of Harry's shirt and yanked him away. "Do you really want to do this?" Ron asked. 

"Of course, I do" Harry told him. "Your not really scared already, are you? This is all just supposed to be in fun. They won't put us in any real danger" 

Ron nodded. "Yeah, your right, Harry" 

They followed Olivia and Brooke into the living room, which was just a nicely decorated as the foyer, only much bigger and contained a huge grand piano in the center of the room. "This is the living room, as you can see" Olivia went on. "Many witnesses have noticed the spirits in this room, mostly it is Jan playing the piano. She loved the piano, and still does, apparently. The fireplace has been known to light up on it's own, books have been known to go from the bookshelf to the sofa and the pages turning by themselves." 

The tour of the house continued, it took a while since the house was so big. The last room Olivia showed them was the youngest girl's bedroom. "This was Renee's bedroom. She was only eight when she was murdered. Witnesses have seen her in this room, playing with her toys and laughing, just having a good time. They haven't seen her out of this room" 

Ron saw Brooke gazing around the room, looking a bit sad. "Are you okay?" he asked her. 

She smiled at him. "I'm fine," she said, picking up an old fashioned doll from a small rocking chair. "It's just sad to hear about a little girl being beheaded by her older brother. She never had a chance to really live" 

"Yeah, it is pretty sad" Ron said, taking his gaze from Brooke and looking at Harry, who actually looked a bit bored with this room. By the time the tour was over it was nine o' clock and Olivia walked them down the stairs. "Well, I'm off" She said. "Your on your own until eight tomorrow morning, unless of course, you want to leave earlier" She gave a small wink. "I've gotten to where I'm used to coming back and finding everyone gone" 

"Oh, I won't be leaving" Brooke said. "This is going to be great" 

They walked across the foyer to the front door. Ron turned back quickly when he thought he heard a sound, like footsteps, in the living room, the door to the living room still wide open. He looked back in front of him and saw Olivia opening the front door and Harry and Brooke ahead of him. Ron looked back again. He slowly crept back towards the living room door and looked in. He saw no one. Nothing. Nervously, he walked back to Harry, planning on sticking to Harry's side the whole time they are there. 

Olivia was saying, "There's food and soda's in the fridge if you get hungry tonight. You have your choice of bedroom's to sleep in tonight. When I come back tomorrow morning, I'll treat whoever is still here to a nice breakfast, how's that sound?" 

"Sounds great!" Brooke said, cheerfully. Ron thought she was a bit to cheerful. '_She's an odd one, that girl'_, Ron thought. 

After Olivia left and locked the door, Brooke turned to Ron and Harry and smiled. "We're on our own!" 

  
**Cutting it off right there. Sorry, but I gotta get up at 5 tomorrow morning, so more will come soon**


End file.
